


life hack

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, not necessary usefull life hack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Steve discovers an interesting life hack...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	life hack

**Author's Note:**

> Best [life hack](https://shittylifeprotips.tumblr.com/post/630139143489454080/slpt-how-to-carry-load) ever!

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
